Happy Tree Friends: Madness Of Duke Disco Bear
by Wolfess19
Summary: Based on "Madness of Duke Venomania". I was listening to this song one day and noticing the similarities between this guy and Disco Bear, I thought, 'Yeah, why not...' and this is the result. Contains some lemon and the usual pairings. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media; the original song (English cover) used is copyright of Vocaloid (or their rightful owners – anyway, not mine)_

_[**WARNING:** Two short lemon scenes (slight yuri on the second one) in this songfic – don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.]_

_[**Note:** All the characters in this story are in human form. Also, the main lyrics are sung by Disco Bear; other characters' roles will be mentioned on some parts. And I only made one slight change to the lyrics.]_

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends: Madness Of Duke Disco Bear**

* * *

_A lone young woman strolls nonchalantly down the dark and silent streets. Her dandruff-laden scarlet hair flowed elegantly down her back, the ends just grazing her hips. She wore a matching gown that accented her natural curves._

_Despite being out so late at such an hour, Flaky had a smile plastered on her face as she quietly approached a mansion just a short distance away. 'I hope he's still up at this time…' she thought, knocking tentatively on the humongous wooden door._

_Almost immediately it was answered by a familiar face. "Good evening…" she greeted shyly, her scarlet eyes shining brightly despite her obvious nervousness. "Now, shall we dance~?" the orange-haired host asked, politely holding out his hand._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_[Let's back up a little bit…]_

Sitting on his high-and-mighty throne was Disco Bear, Happy Tree Town's infamous (yet perverted) citizen. All he wanted was to charm every girl in town; make them do anything he pleases and gain pleasure out of it.

One night, he contacted and made a deal with the devil – in exchange for his soul, he'll get all the women he'd ever wanted until the day he dies.

Passing through town just like usual, he spied Giggles working her shift at the diner; Petunia was with her – the two women were best friends, inseparable. He felt now's the time to test his new 'talent'. "Hello, ladies~!" he greeted as he entered the diner.

Giggles was about to shoo him out…but then felt drawn to him as she glanced into his golden-orange orbs. Petunia noticed her colleague's reaction and scoffed, began stomping towards the 'unwanted' customer with all intent to throw him out...but found herself snuggling into his arms instead, her anger fizzled into burning passion.

_'Working like a charm~!'_ Disco Bear mentally praised.

_**It's another night, women running coming to see me**_

_**Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me**_

_**Smiling away, what you do like any other day**_

_**Take me by the hand; let us dance the night astray**_

_**He wanted my soul – I signed away my life to him**_

_**Power in my hands was what he gave me**_

_**Look into my eyes; women listen really easily**_

_**Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted**_

"You girls sure could use a break – how about crashing by my place for a while?" he asked. Giggles and Petunia normally refused his offer, but today seemed different. "Sure, lead the way…" they replied, giggling as they were taken by the hands towards a waiting limo parked just outside.

Days passed, and neither Giggles nor Petunia even bothered to leave. Sure there were other [generic] girls staying with him, but they all have one thing in common: they're head-over-heels in love with Disco Bear, and they felt he loved them back all the same.

[Giggles] _**Powers by the devil were given to him just for charming us**_

[Petunia] _**He was luring lonely women to the mansion for only the lust**_

[Giggles] _**Bringing us one by one, he chose women and we gave him all our trust**_

[Petunia] _**He was building up a harem – oh~!**_

"Giggles, Petunia~!" he called out, chuckling as said women danced over to him. As he had requested, they wore nothing but translucent pink and blue nightgowns, black lacy lingerie peeking from the thin cloth. As Disco Bear made out with Giggles to his right, his free left hand was petting Petunia's head as she hungrily gave him a blowjob.

Once aroused enough, he had them pinned one on top of the other and slid his hard length between their soaked panties, smirking lustfully as their moans chorused within the walls. He then proceeded to strip them before pounding their tight holes consecutively, their screams shrill and full of ecstasy, mingling well with his pleasured groans.

As they finally climaxed and cuddled together in a sweaty heap, Disco Bear snickered and held his lovers close as they fell asleep – Giggles nuzzling his neck and Petunia laying her head against his chest. _'What more could I want~?'_ he thought perversely.

_**Poison hidden by the libido – so tasteless!**_

_**Pleasure hidden inside the blade each time it cut through**_

_**Death was set, my blood and my sweat mix in harmony!**_

_**But then later on, they'll shine a purple hue…**_

_**Once my plans progress to get these women undressed**_

_**Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness**_

Meanwhile at Happy Tree Town's centre – Cuddles and Handy pinned up their girlfriends' pictures on the 'Missing Persons' board. It's been weeks since they saw them last and they've lost all contact with them; they realized they weren't home either.

Even though search parties had been sent to find them, their attempts had been futile and most were already on the verge of giving up. To make matters worse, more and more women are going missing everyday; the photographs kept piling up.

Back at the mansion – standing before a blazing fireplace in the living room, Disco Bear tossed photographs into the blaze. His face was emotionless as he watched his past burn away. _'I was such an idiot back then. Had I known about this simple deal a long time ago, I would've had all this earlier,'_ he thought.

Sighing, his mouth curved into a smile as he locked his golden-orange eyes towards a certain part-albino. "Moonlight, come here…" he ordered, pulling the white-haired girl close and smirking at her lovelorn ocean-blue orbs. He knew that bringing her close to any flame will ignite her alter-ego's surfacing, but his little 'talent' had prevented it (possibly even managed to enchant said alter-ago, Eclipse).

_**Fragments of my past – I would like to burn it all away**_

_**Throw away my shame and let it decay**_

_**I want to forget the person that I used to be**_

_**People used to laugh and make fun of me**_

_**Took her by the hands as I laid my sweet and simple plan**_

_**Giving her a kiss was my one only wish**_

_**Yes, she was the one – my friend since we were both so young**_

_**All she did was laugh and make a fool of me**_

Moonlight had been requested to change out of her usual clothes into a translucent grey nightgown over lacy blue lingerie. "Who loves you, cutie?" he purred as he pulled her chin up till their eyes met. "You do, Duke Disco Bear…" she replied, her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met and for several minutes, they shared a passionate kiss before slowly breaking up for air.

They met up a few times and ended up being [somewhat] friends, but whenever he tried to advance their so-called relationship…he was usually rewarded with a hard shove and/or a bitch slap to the face before watching her walk away from him. He remembered getting jealous the moment he heard she began dating the blue 'town hero', Splendid.

* * *

_After failing another attempt in getting Giggles and Petunia to spend the night with him (again), he glanced around and smiled at his next would-be guest. "Oh yeah~!" he purred as he danced over to Moonlight. Said white-haired girl sensed his advances and began walking away; growled as he caught her by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going~?" he purred._

_"Away from you," she replied, shaking off his grasp before stomping away. Moonlight hadn't gone far when she yelped – Disco Bear had wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't retaliate as her arms were pinned to her sides. "All you have to do is spend one night with me. I'll make sure your boyfriend doesn't know," he insisted, "After that, I'll leave you alone."_

_"Get your filthy hands off my girl!" Splendid ordered, prying the afro-wearing man's hands loose when he didn't comply. As the blue hero checked if she was okay, Flippy walked up and shoved Disco Bear to the ground; almost crushed his back as he stomped hard on him. "If Splendid and I see you anywhere around my sister again, you'll wish you're still alive…" the young soldier threatened._

_Moonlight let out a harsh giggle. "Looks like you'll have to get past my 'bodyguards' if you want to date me, dickhead~!" she ridiculed, "Then again, who'd want to hang around you?" As she left him laughing along with her brother and boyfriend, Disco Bear silently threw a glare. 'I'll make you my girl one way or another!' he swore._

* * *

_'Heh, well she's mine now…'_ he thought, smirking as Moonlight moaned while his hands glided up along her waist and massaged her breasts through her bra. He was then joined by a lavender-haired woman – Lammy had just joined them and seemed to be slightly hungrier than all the girls he already had.

[Moonlight] _**Day by day, plenty of women came to him from all over the world**_

[Lammy] _**One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled**_

[Moonlight] _**Women got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too**_

[Lammy] _**Soon, we didn't even know what to do~!**_

Tossing both girls into bed, he knelt and began stroking their sensitive folds through their panties; snickered as they squirmed, begging for more. "Patience, ladies – there's enough of me to go around~!" he growled lustfully. Stripping naked, he lay down and had Lammy ride his hardened member while he licked Moonlight's flower; both women's nectar dripped down like sweet honey.

Holding the part-albino by the hips, he gave some energetic thrusts; looked up and snickered as he watched the girls make out with each other. Heat slowly built up within their cores; they moved faster and harder until all three came, their fluids gushing and dripping onto the sheets before collapsing into a mess of hot and sweaty bodies. "Wanna go again~?" he purred, sneering as he noticed the lust in their eyes – they mimicked his own.

_**The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful!**_

_**Infinitely, passion spreading without an ending**_

_**Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be**_

_**New and fresh – we're making humanity cry and bleed~!**_

_**Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels…**_

_**Here, the King of the Night – it's the madness that I always felt right**_

The male townspeople couldn't stand it anymore – two more women, Moonlight and Lammy, had vanished without a trace and their search parties grew restless each day. Even though others did their best in keeping their girlfriends/wives/daughters hidden well, they were gone the moment their backs were turned.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Flippy argued, "This is my sister we're talking about!" Splendid tried to calm him down, but on the inside he was worried sick. "I know you want to find her – and so do I – but we don't have any leads," the blue hero pointed out, "For all we know they could've just walked out on us."

Flippy's grass-green eyes widened at the thought. His sister, who had been so close to him since childhood, simply leaving without saying 'goodbye'? _'No, she can't just do that!'_ he thought, hoping it was true.

"Don't tell me you're just giving up," a third voice joined, "That's unlike you, Brother." Splendid turned to Splendont who had just entered the room. "As for 'leads', I think I may know where the girls had gone…" he added. Some rattling then caught his attention to a certain red-haired-and-dandruff-infested woman. Flippy couldn't risk losing his girlfriend, so he had her locked behind bars and kept watch over her at all times. "Guys," the red hero spoke, a smirk crossing his lips, "I got an idea."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_[Fast-forward to the present situation]_

"Flaky, you look gorgeous tonight~!" Disco Bear complimented, gliding his hands through her silky scarlet locks. He could tell that although she had tried her best to remove most of the dandruff, a few flakes still clung onto her – but he didn't care. _'One more to add to my 'collection'…'_ he thought, taking her into his arms.

_**Just another day – another woman comes my way**_

_**Little more embrace; little less than grace**_

_**Showing me her face with her gleaming eyes, I**_

_**Give a little dance for my harem prance**_

_**Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm**_

_**Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile**_

He was about to plant a kiss to her lips when he felt a sharp, stabbing pain. He immediately pulled away and gasped when he looked down to his chest. A fresh crimson stain was slowly spreading across his clothes – _blood_.

_**Suddenly I feel a pain so sharp and unreal**_

_**Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest**_

Looking back at Flaky, he noticed she held a bloody knife in one of her hands. "W-What…" he winced, "What's going on? Why aren't you behaving like I expected you to?" As he placed pressure over his gushing wound, he watched Flaky reach up with her free hand and tug at her hair; this was followed by stripping off the gown and revealing a different set of clothes underneath.

"No…" Disco Bear moaned. Flaky wasn't Flaky at all – _it was Splendont in disguise_.

[Flaky] _**Just a guy searching far and wide for his brother's lover that he lost**_

[Splendont] _**He found out about the mansion where he heard the devil dwells**_

[Flaky] _**Dressing up as a girl so his and the devil's path would cross**_

[Splendont] _**And once we are face-to-face, I'll send him right back to Hell!**_

"Your 'playboy' days are over, loser…" Splendont snickered, "And once you revive the next day, you'll find yourself locked behind bars." Disco Bear felt a few tears pool up at the corners of his golden-orange eyes; doubled-over as pain spread through him.

_**Pierced by sin, I feel it within as I start to fall!**_

_**Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak – it's nothing at all**_

_**Death was set, my blood and my sweat mix in harmony!**_

_**But then later on, they'll bleed a purple hue…**_

In his blurry vision, he watched every girl (still dressed in revealing lingerie) he had captivated rush out the door – he had lost his 'talent' and they had finally awoken from their lovelorn trance. Breathing strained, he looked up as Flippy and Splendid appeared on either side of him…along with the _real_ Flaky. None looked too happy to see him, however.

"I knew you were a pervert, but to think you've taken it this far…" scolded a familiar voice from behind, "You're _worse_ than a loser." The rescuers looked up as the last woman walked over to them.

_**Death invoked, my arts had all broke and I'm suffering!**_

_**The women I kept awoke and all left – they've vanished from me**_

_**As I breathe, the last one to leave was none other than –!**_

_**She turned back to look, my one and only friend…**_

"M-Moonlight…" Disco Bear stuttered, "N-Not you too." Said part-albino turned to him. "You've already had your fun with me. But it's over now, _dickhead_…" she scoffed, "And for the record, _I never loved you_."

Splendid held out his hand, smiling as his girlfriend took it. "Let's go home – the cops will take care of this mess," said Flippy as they turned away, holding Flaky close by the waist. Disco Bear took one last breath and fell unconscious in a pool of his own blood.

_**As she walked away bidding me her "adieu"**_

_**Please just stay with me – I haven't even said, "I love you."**_

_**"****Don't go…"**_

* * *

_[Wow, this took me a while…anyway, here's my second songfic for this year~!]_


End file.
